Forum:Why can't we post images without permission?
Why cant we post images without permission i mean its not bad or anything. I need help on what about it and why. :For starters, you shouldn't post anything that you didn't create to the Wikia without permission of the person who created it. That's why all the edit pages say, "Do not submit copyrighted images or text without permission!" :Second, you can't link to an image on another site in a way that makes it show up as an image here because it's against the Wikia rules. One reason for this rule is that if the other site is small and lots of people use their images, it can harm that site. But even if that's not the case, this is a Wikia rule, and Wikia is nice enough to host us here, so we need to follow their rules. :Also, everything posted here, both the text and images are released under GFDL (See Project:Copyrights.) That means that once you post it here, people can use it other places (although they should give you credit for it). So, if you post someone else's stuff here, then people might think it's ok to use anywhere. But Neopets and several of the Neopets-related sites say that you may not use their images on other sites without their permission. :In general, we want this site to help users and to add to what's already available on the Web. It's great to have images, and the best are original images that our contributors are willing to provide. :I hope that makes it clearer. :Reference: guidelines for images from other sites :-RJ 05:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Revision as of 2008-01-05T16:04:17 by Koala668 (replaced response above with): TNT lets me use their images. I neomailed them once and they said I could use them as long as I gave TNT the credit for the images. WHY cant I put images here? :Please don't erase my answers. :NeoPets gives permission to use their images in certain, restricted ways. Those ways do not match GFDL. And linking the images in violates Wikia policy. Did NeoPets say you could release their images under GFDL? :-RJ 22:02, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Excerpt from Neopets' Terms and Conditions: ::2. Using Neopets Artwork Off The Site. ::You can display our pictures on your own personal web pages for your personal noncommercial use ONLY as long as you write "Copyright 2000-2008 Neopets, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used With Permission" or "© 2000-2008 Neopets, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used With Permission" on EVERY page with our pictures and/or text and you link directly to us. :This wiki is not your own personal page. And the rules here say that people can re-use what you post, you can't make sure they always include the copyright text that Neopets requires because of the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) release required. You keep saying it's not bad, but violating copyright law is bad. Please talk to your parents about it, and ask how they'd feel if you were sued for copyright violation, if you still don't understand. We try to protect people here. Neopets has threatened lawsuits in some cases. And, we don't want our contributors to get in trouble for breaking the law. So please help out. You could copy their images here if they permitted it. But, just like your question said, we can't without permission. They have only given limited permission, and the people I checked with don't think we fit that permission. -RJ 04:36, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Category: Forum topics